Yin and Yang
by Lazy Tobi
Summary: NejiTen friendship or, if you're real observant, it's hinted at. Neji gets rid of his Genin clothes. TenTen comes and teaches him something. Summary sucks really bad.


**Disclaimer**: I might rule the world one day, but I'm not Kishi-same, therefore I don't own Naruto.

"I'm not a girl, and I'm not wearing that!" Neji said, glaring at the clothes before him. It was the traditional Hyuuga male garb – a dress (though they denied it), a poncho with sleeves (again, denied), knee-length socks (girl socks, also in denial), and old Japanese sandals.

The Hyuuga Elder before him made a hand sign, and intense pain – even worse that when that stupid spider sound nin impaled him – erupted on his forehead. Neji held his breath, falling onto his palms and trembling. _He would __not__ make a sound to satisfy the Elder._

The pain doubled, sending Neji to sink onto his forearms. Perspiration formed on his trembling body, and he grit his teeth. _He was _**not**_ going to make a sound of distress. _

The pain tripled. Neji fell to his side, clutching his head, jaw set. "I w-won't satisfy you w-with a sound, _Elder_." He growled, unable to keep his pain form lacing into his words. The Elder smirked, releasing Neji form his pain. Neji's pained voice had satisfied him. Neji forced himself to sit up and kneel on the pillow again, body still trembling.

"Fine. Rebel against the clan, and your death is ours to rejoice." The Elder said coldly – he was rooted deeply to the rules, not the few new ones Hiashi was trying to pass, the old, old original rules. Neji said nothing as he got up and left, thinking fast. His Genin clothes were irritably tight now that he was on a huge growth spurt. That's why the Elder wanted him to wear the _traditional_ Hyuuga male clothes. The clothes he was wearing now were his Genin clothes because his temporary clothes were stolen and burned by Hanabi. She seemed to enjoy laughing at Neji in semi-tight clothes, saying he'd switch to green Gai and Lee's green spandex soon.

'Too bad for Hanabi because her laughing and teasing will come to a halt after today.' Neji though, with a somewhat grim look on his face. He had found new clothes to wear while he was forced to wear his Genin getup.

Neji entered his room and closed the door before stripping himself of his semi-tight clothing (they stuck to him somewhat sweat, and he was already barefoot).

"Eeeewww! Neji-teme, close your door!" Hanabi screeched, slamming the door she had just opened shut. "I did have it shut, 'til you opened it, little baka." Neji muttered crossly, walking over to his bathroom mirror.

A relatively thin, deathly pale boy stared back at him. He would have been underweight if he didn't have any muscles. The Manji symbol on his forehead was a lighter shade that normal, as it was still throbbing.

"I have no clue how my Genin stuff still fit… somewhat." Neji mumbled, noting on how broad his shoulders were becoming and how even his dark boxers were going to be tight soon.

"Hey, Neji." His door opened again, only this time his training partner, ex-teammate TenTen came in. Neji noticed that she had her new clothes on (it consisted of maroon kapris and a Chinese-style white ¾ length shirt with maroon trim). Either she didn't notice, or she didn't care, TenTen didn't make a comment on seeing Neji in his boxers (which were, after all, the same color as his Genin shorts).

"Hn." He grunted, feeling a sudden tightness down under his waistline. A sudden mischievous grin appeared on TenTen's face.

"What?" Neji sighed, raising and eyebrow.

"You have a tan line, Hyuuga, Neji!" She laughed, pointing at his shoulder, which was a bit paler than his forearm.

Neji rolled his eyes, brushing past her to his chest of drawers. He pulled out his new set of clothes and tossed them carelessly onto his bed.

"Out." He said simply, shoving a still giggling TenTen out of his room.

Neji changed quickly, irked at TenTen's constant giggling. Neji narrowed his snowy white eyes and opened his door, asking,

"What the hell is so funny?"

"That you – of all people – have a tan line!" TenTen snorted, still giggling, as she looked him over.

He had a white kimono-like short, loose white pants, an inky black… skirt thing, and… TenTen's laughter came back when she saw that Neji was wearing smoky gray spandex pants, too.

"You're childish, you know that?" Neji sighed, which made her stop laughing.

"Shaddup, Neji-ass." TenTen retorted, glaring at him. She noticed everything seemed to be a tad bit large for him, but the again, his growth spurt was just starting.

"Why are you so mournful, Neji-ass?" She asked, looking curious.

"Mournful?"

"Yeah, you're wearing so much white, and some of your room is white, too." He blinked. Since when was white a mournful color?

"Remember I'm part Chinese, Neji-ass. Chinese people believe white is a mournful color and not black." TenTen explained, seeing his hardly noticeable slightly confused expression.

"So… yin is yang, and yang is yin?" Neji asked, after a minute.

"Nope. Chinese people just wear white to funerals instead of black, silly." TenTen said, smirking at Neji's expression – slightly embarrassed, confused, knowing, and, of course, he was trying not to show it. She started laughing again.

"I'll repeat myself, you're childish." Neji said, smirking fondly at his doubled-over training partner.

**A/N**: _This is something I came up with a while back(I'll say around October) after reading in a book that Chinese people think white is a mourning color instead of black. I thought of TenTen right away, and… you read the result. It's not really NejiTen…_

I dunno. I like this(it's one of my few old things I like, actually)… it made me smile by the end, and I thought it might make someone else smile. I dunno. Tell me what you think by pressing the button beneath this? Please? With a hot chocolate on top? Hot chocolate sounds good right now.. gah, now I want hot chocolate… stupid me.

~ Tobi


End file.
